


Next Time I Choose the Date

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Halloween, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Prixiety, Rosleep, Spiders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, basically Remy comes off super aggressive, curse words, cursing, so does Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: So maybe a Halloween party wasn't the best idea they had this weekend...Roman gets a bit too drunk and Virgil can't handle parties.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Next Time I Choose the Date

“You know it’s not too late, we can still go back to the dorm and watch Sweeney Todd or something,” Virgil shivered as the late autumn air pierced through his patchwork hoodie.

“It’s too late, we’re here!” Roman beamed as he rang the doorbell. His smile never faltered even when the door was opened by a strange fellow with Halloween makeup on just half his face, made up to look like a snake.

“Oh do come in you’re right on time,” the snake faced man smirked and tapped his watch. Virgil groaned and turned to leave but Roman grabbed him by the hood and held up a case of wine coolers.

“Ah, Patton invited us to come by early to help with set up… and it would sure be a waste for us to just sit out here and wait,” Roman tried to wink but the stranger was unimpressed. Chuckling, Roman tried to peer past him into the house, letting go of Virgil to try and loosen the collar of his stuffy costume jacket. “Is Patton here? Is this the right party? Ahm..”

Just then a streak of grey fur came bounding down the stairs, pushing the snake out of the way. “Hey Friendos! Glad you two could make it!” Patton grabbed the two at the door in a big hug before dropping them. “Oops sorry, I’m _purr_ ty excited!” They could hear the snake man groan as he picked himself up from the floor. “Don’t mind Janus, kiddos, he’s just running behind getting his makeup together. Come on in!”

Virgil stared at Patton, “I thought this was a costume party, not a sleepover.”

Roman laughed too loud “ah, Virgil, don’t be rude to our hosts. Come on,” he dragged him in as Patton smiled and shut the door behind them.

“Don’t worry about me, I know Mr. Gloomy Gus is just upset he forgot his costume.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m not here to play dress up. I’m here to make sure Princey doesn’t end up passed out in a ditch in the morning.”

“I heard that! I do not get that drunk,” Roman hollered from the kitchen where he was artfully rearranging the drinks and snacks.

“Well kiddo, remember to have some fun for yourself, eh? By the way, I love the eyeshadow! Want to help me finish Janus’?” Patton beamed, looking utterly ridiculous in his cat onesie.

“No thank you…. I’m good…” Virgil backed away and looked around, deciding the living room would be the best escape from these characters, at least until more people arrived. He shrugged off his hoodie to show off his Jack and Sally t-shirt because it was incredibly warm inside despite the chill outside. Virgil spotted a fidget cube on a bookshelf and grabbed it to occupy himself until it was time for the party to start. He sat down on the armrest of the couch and started clicking buttons on the cube.

Patton dragged Janus into the living room, playfully pushing him down onto the couch. “Come on, hon I wasn’t finished yet.”

“Isn’t it sssscarier when it’s only half the face?” Janus teased while taking a sip from a wine glass.

“Noooooo! Stop you’ll mess up your lipstick before anyone else arrives!” Patton tried to grab the glass while also dabbing a makeup brush on the other boy’s chin.

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk, not quite believing that these two were so obviously but inexplicably.. Together. Before he could wrap his mind around it or remind them he was in the room, the snake had pulled the cat into a kiss despite giggling protests from the latter. Virgil coughed loudly and the two broke apart, Patton with an embarrassed blush and Janus pinning him down with an icy stare.

“Ah sorry, didn’t see you in here, kiddo.”

“It’s fine, I’m cool with-” Virgil stumbled, not wanting to sound gross by just saying ‘gay stuff’ or something equally condescending sounding but couldn’t think of a better way to reassure them he wasn’t trying to be homophobic. After stuttering for a second he finished lamely with “- that.” He tried to mumble an apology and pulled his hood up over his head, wishing he were anywhere but there at that moment.

Janus kept staring at Virgil, more thoughtful than annoyed. He pushed Patton off his lap and grabbed his wine glass again, getting up and walking to the kitchen where he almost collided with Roman who was walking into the living room with a red cup filled nearly to the brim, a goofy grin on his face.

“Watch it!” the snake hissed while trying to keep his drink from spilling.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there! Hey Virgil, guess what I found!” Roman slipped past the annoyed host and half danced over toward the emo. “Think fast” he shouted and threw a plastic spider at him.

Virgil yelped and fell off the couch with the spider in his lap. “SERIOUSLY PRINCEY?” he hissed from back in his throat as Patton’s head poked up over the armrest.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Patton reached down and offered Virgil a hand up.

Virgil ignored the hand and stood up, glowering at Roman laughing at him.

“I- I am sorry but the look on your face, Spinnerella” Roman kept laughing as he sat down on a fold-out chair, “I think everything is set up, Patton, did you need any more help?”

Patton looked concerned at Virgil and then at Roman, “No, I think that’s everything. Thanks to you two for helping us set up, more people should be arriving soon-”

“Oh, Virge, did I ever tell you how I met Patton?” Roman took a gulp of his drink and set it down on the table.

“No and I wasn’t asking..” Virgil leaned back against the wall, getting ready for the story he couldn’t stop.

“Oh! I was working as Assistant Director for a show Roman auditioned for!” Patton beamed, burying his concerns with ease. “We’ve been friends since then. You know Roman’s told me so much about you,” Patton sighed and rested his chin in his hands, reminiscing.

“About me?” Virgil looked over at Roman with an eyebrow raised. His extroverted roommate was always poking fun at him, Virgil probably wouldn’t have even come to this party if it weren’t for the crush he was trying very hard to keep hidden. He found it difficult to believe Roman would talk about him with others.

Roman barely looked deflated at having his story told for him, “mhmm. All good things, all good things”

Just then the doorbell rang and Patton jumped up from the couch like a puppy racing for the door. Janus stood leaned against the kitchen door frame, now holding two wine glasses and looking amused. Patton opened the door with a huge grin to a small crowd of people led by a tall man in aviator sunglasses and a cup of iced coffee, despite how late it was.

“Girl Yaaaas!” the man looked Patton up and down from over his sunglasses before giving him a sideways hug. “I’m LOVING the cat costume, Pat. It’s so you, girl!”

“Remy! Glad you could make it! Everyone, come on in we're _ghoul_ d to go!”

“Oh my gawd, we are doing shots tonight, bitches!” Remy laughed, waving a bottle of tequila and looking around the room. “This is going to be a great party now that I’m here.”

Virgil gripped the fidget cube tighter in one hand, fiddling more with the plastic spider decoration. He really didn’t like this flamboyant new guest. He watched and Roman got up to mingle with the others, showing off the bright red sash he had stolen from the theater costume closet to make an old marching band jacket look more regal and generally flirting with everyone.

Virgil was so focused he didn’t notice when Janus slithered up next to him and started speaking.

“You’re seriously going out with Roman? How does that even work?”

Virgil jumped at the sudden voice beside him. “We’re not together, hell why’d you have to sneak up on me like that?” he stared at the half-snake faced boy who was offering him a wine glass. “Um no thanks I’m not drinking tonight.”

“It’s soup,” Janus said with a sly wink, pushing the glass into his hands.

“Wha-?” Virgil blinked in confusion then held the glass to his nose and sniffed. It definitely wasn’t alcoholic, whatever it was. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome, don’t mention it,” and just like that, Janus had slipped off again.

After a few more minutes, several more groups had arrived at the party, and Virgil felt crowded out of the living room where people were mingling and half dancing with the playlist. He had completely lost sight of Roman but could hear him from across the house. With a sigh, he pulled his hoodie down tighter, bangs in his eyes as he moved to the kitchen which seemed to be quieter.

Somehow there was already a couple making out hard in the kitchen. Virgil shuffled past them to the sink, wondering how he was the one interrupting everyone. He grabbed a clean glass and poured himself a glass of water, not quite trusting the wine glass of purple mystery liquid. The two girls still hadn’t noticed him but what else was new? Virgil climbed up on the counter, sipping water and trying to focus on his breathing. The chatter and the music and the smell of alcohol were starting to get to him and he hadn’t been here for more than an hour.

Taking another sip of water, he remembered what Janus had asked him, about dating Roman. Maybe the snake-faced boy was just mad about Virgil’s stupid comment and wanted to get under his skin. There was no way anyone knew his feelings about Roman - not even Roman despite the fact that they had been roommates and close friends since Freshman year. Virgil thought back to all the Disney movie nights, heated debates, nickname flame wars, and every time he had pretended to not listen to Roman gush about some new fling. Maybe Janus just assumed since they arrived together that they were together.

Virgil eyed the wine glass again, wondering why on earth he had called it soup. He sniffed it again and was pretty certain there was no alcohol. But of course, that didn’t rule out any kind of drugs.

That thought sent his mind reeling. Suddenly, he didn’t feel very safe in this house where the only person he knew he could trust was off being dumb for dumb’s sake. Virgil felt his pulse racing and the pace of his breathing quickening and he wondered if he should go find Roman and ask to go back when the Prince himself stumbled into the kitchen followed by the sassy man in sunglasses.

“Wow, Princey. How are you still single?” Remy finished off his shot and pressed in closer to Roman, tilting his face upwards to his with a light touch under his chin.

“G-give me a- a- a moment, Rem,” Roman stuttered, trying to take a step back but bumping into the counter.

Virgil watched and felt adrenaline begin to boil his blood. Maybe he imagined the flash of fear in his friend’s eyes, but he couldn’t stand to watch him kiss this asshole. Jumping down from the counter, Virgil grabbed Remy’s jacket and pulled him off Roman.

“He said Back Off, Dude!” Virgil glared at the taller boy, hoping he looked furious enough to be perceived as a threat.

“Excuse me, bitch? Do you have a problem here?” Remy glared down at Virgil from over his sunglasses. “We were just getting to know each other, oh my god!”

“Virgie, I’m fiiiiiine,” Roman was clearly slurring now and his off-center grin felt like an arrow through his heart. Roman tried to take a step forward in between the two angry men but stumbled hard and fell to one knee.

“Roman!” Virgil could feel more eyes on them as partygoers started to crowd the door. He dropped down next to Roman, putting a hand on his back and asking as calmly as he could manage, “are you okay?”

Roman moaned “may-b-be not. Since when do houses spin?”

Virgil’s attention snapped back to Remy as he spoke up.

“He just needs to lie down for a few. Not my fault he drinks like a girl,” Remy scoffed. “It’s kinda pathetic.”

“You need to.. Chill Out!” Virgil stood up and shouted. Without processing the thought at all he grabbed the wine glass of mystery liquid and threw it at the other boy. Remy stood there sputtering and gesturing at his formerly white shirt now dripping purple.

“That was a mistake, emo!” he stepped forward and grabbed Virgil by the shirt collar.

Virgil felt the white-hot rage within him flip from fight to flight, and started to panic realizing that he couldn’t flee.

“Get your.. Hands off.. Of my Virgie,” Roman spoke very deliberately, pulling himself up from the floor with one hand on the counter and the other drawing his prop foam sword and pointing it at Remy. Remy dropped Virgil and before he could say anything else, a kind-looking man came in and grabbed him by the shoulders, saying they should get him cleaned up before anyone made more of a scene.

He reluctantly followed but yelled back over his shoulder as they left the kitchen. “Fine, sluts. Bye! I’m gone. Gone.”

Virgil tried to jump Remy again but a gloved hand on his shoulder held him back.

“Well that went well, wouldn’t you say?” Janus said and started a low sinister laugh. “The only sober person at the party and you just had to start a fight over your boyfriend. I’m impressed.”

Virgil shook him off, still fuming. He couldn’t look Roman in the eyes right now, not after ruining what was probably the end game he had had for the night.

Patton pushed through the crowd and came into the kitchen, finding the absolute mess Virgil had made.

“What- What happened?” he looked to Janus and Virgil then at Roman and back to Virgil. “Are you okay, Kiddo? Is there any broken glass to clean up?” Then whispering, “did someone get hurt?”

Janus spoke up first, “Everything is fine, darling. Just some unresolved tension. I’ll go get a mop.” He left with a sideways glance at Virgil and a quick peck on the cheek for Patton.

Roman tried to step forward again, stumbling and almost slipping on the wet floor. Patton moved to catch him and helped him over to a chair, leaving Virgil alone in the kitchen while the rest of the party-goers lost interest and went back to their celebration.

Virgil stood, gripping the counter with both hands and resisting the urge to scream profanities. He focused his breathing until Janus returned, shoving the mop into his hand.

“I just love cleaning up Gatorade when it gets sticky. For fuck’s sake please don’t help me with it.” Virgil realized that Janus’ brand of sarcasm must be so many layers deep that he always just sounded sincere. Virgil sighed and began to mop, wanting to be done so he could collect Roman and they could just go home.

After several minutes, Janus grabbed the mop back from him and handed him another wine glass with purple Gatorade. “You said you weren’t drinking tonight so I wanted to get you a drink before someone else tried to offer you something,” he explained. “People are less pushy if it looks like you’re already participating. I guess I should have made that a little clearer.”

Virgil shook his head and started to laugh. “Sorry for ruining your party, Jans”

“ _Please_ call me that again. Don’t worry about it just go tell Wonderboy you love him already, okay? You’ll both be a lot happier.” with that Janus left to put the mop away, leaving Virgil, Patton, and Roman in the kitchen.

“I think he’s feeling a bit steadier now.. And don’t worry about Remy, I’m sure Emile is taking good care of him and I’ll make sure there are no hard feelings, okay Kiddo?” Patton gave Virgil a small smile and left the kitchen to find the others, leaving him alone with Roman.

“Uh.. Roman? Looks like you contacted a few too many spirits there.. Uh… are you okay?” Virgil stood there awkwardly, silently cursing the lame pun.

Roman looked up, shiny-eyed and way too adorable for Virgil to handle. He smiled a lopsided grin and grabbed Virgil by the arm, “Virgie! My black night in emo armor,” he giggled and poked the sober boy in the nose. “There’s like five of you right now but yooouuu’re the cutest!”

Virgil felt himself blushing and took a sip of Gatorade to buy a second to come up with a response.

“Wow you’re drunk, Prince Slurs-a-lot. I think I like it better when you’re trying to insult me,” he cracked a small grin.

“I’m not drunk, I’m always like this! It’s meeeeeeee! Prince Roman!” Roman laughed and tried to reach for Virgil’s glass. “I want some of yours. Let the Prince have some wine.”

Virgil laughed and held the glass away, “No way I’m cutting you off, Romano.” Roman pouted and crossed his arms. Virgil found it ridiculous but couldn’t be mad at his best friend.

He watched as Roman nodded his head along to a song only he could hear and pulled over a chair so he could watch him until he was ready to leave. Virgil soon drained the rest of his drink and reached a hand out to Roman’s knee.

Roman leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “can you keep a secret?” Virgil nodded, amused as Roman continued, “I… am reallllyy gay.”

Virgil chuckled, “that’s not a secret. Everyone knows that.”

Roman looked insistent, “No, no, I mean reeeaaally gaay,” he emphasized each word and looked at Virgil like he was pleading. “And my boyfriend won’t kiss me. I think he might be straight” Roman looked down really sad and almost pathetic.

Virgil took his hand, and fighting back more giggles asked very seriously, “How is he your boyfriend if he’s straight?”

Roman thought very hard about that question before breaking into a big smile. “You mean my boyfriend is gay too??”

Virgil stifled another laugh. “Probably, who’s your boyfriend?”

“You, silly!” Roman giggled and tried to kiss Virgil on the nose.

Surprised, Virgil just only managed to hold him back. “You are very drunk, I think it’s time to get you home.”

He gently tried to get the prince to stand, offering his shoulder to lean on. Roman gladly accepted the help and they both headed for the front door.

Virgil caught sight of Patton and Janus in the living room as they passed through and waved goodbye as Roman tried to drag him out the door. He kinda couldn’t wait until Roman was sober again and they could have an actual talk about how gay they both were. He smirked, supporting his ~~boy~~ friend all the way to the car.


End file.
